


Cure

by luulapants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Hospitals, M/M, Medical Conditions, Stiles Stilinski Has Frontotemporal Dementia, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/pseuds/luulapants
Summary: For the prompt 'meet ugly on Character A's worst day ever'.Stiles receives the worst news of his life. To make matters worse, his roommate at the hospital is anasshole.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 39
Kudos: 206
Collections: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwistedAmusement13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/gifts).



> For the Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange for [TwistedAmusement](https://twistedamusement.tumblr.com/). There was a 500 word limit for this exchange.

His head kept spinning through the same cycle:

_This can’t be happening. It’s a dream. A nightmare. Things like this don’t happen._

And then:

_Things like this do happen. It happened to Mom. Now it’s happening to me._

And then crushing devastation settled on top of his chest, heavier than before, and little electric jolts of fear wormed their fingers beneath his skin, fizzling through his veins.

Stiles pressed the side of his fist to his mouth to stifle the noises as another sob worked its way free of his throat. He told his dad and the nurses to leave him, that he wanted to sleep.

“God, would you _shut up_?”

It was a man’s voice that came from the other side of the curtain beside Stiles’s bed. His roommate had been out for tests when Stiles first got to the room. Then the curtain had been closed when they brought him back from the neurologist, so he hadn’t gotten a look at the guy yet.

“I mean, the sniffling I can ignore, but the _whimpering._ The whimpering I can’t stand.”

Stiles gaped at the curtain, sobs cut short by shock and outrage. Was this dude seriously telling someone off for crying? In a hospital? “Fuck you,” he spat.

“Oh, boo-hoo. You got some bad news,” the guy went on, his tone drawling and pompous. “Are you just going to lie there and feel sorry for yourself?”

What a fucking asshole! Stiles wiped at his face with his blanket. “There’s not much else I can do,” he shot back with venom. “I just found out I’m gonna go crazy, forget who I am, and then die. And there’s nothing I can do about it. But if you have any other suggestions – if you know how to keep my brain from literally disintegrating inside my skull, I’m all ears.”

The man began laughing. It started as a soft chuckle, barely audible, then grew louder, full-chested.

When Stiles couldn’t stand it a second longer, he sat up and reached for the curtain. “Dude, what is your damage!” he snapped.

He yanked the curtain back and found the man sitting in a wheelchair beside the bed, turned toward the window. His curly brown hair came down just below his ears. Stiles could only see part of his face: the angle of a strong jawline, stubble on his cheek.

“Funny you should ask,” the man said.

His hands shifted to the wheels of his chair, slowly turning him around.

Angry red scars completely covered the other side of his face, down his neck. Burns. Stiles’s breath caught in his chest.

The man narrowed his eyes, looking Stiles over slowly, assessing. “A cure for a disintegrating brain, huh?” He hummed and looked at the window again. “I used to know one.”

“What does that even mean?” Stiles asked. “Who _are_ you?”

Scarred fingers drummed against the arm of the wheelchair. He didn’t look at Stiles. He said, “My name is Peter Hale.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Come visit me on [tumblr](https://luulapants.tumblr.com/).


End file.
